


secrets i have held in my heart are harder to hide than i thought

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: kiss me like the world is gonna disappear [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, they're teenagers in love and dating so they make out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: He never imagined he’d be here one day. Well, that’s a lie actually. He always imagined, and hoped, that he’d be here one day, but never actually dared to believe it would happen."How about you kiss me instead?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss me like the world is gonna disappear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577965
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	secrets i have held in my heart are harder to hide than i thought

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> #3 prompt from [this](https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) post: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
> 
> If you have any requests from this post with the love square, you can message me on tumblr (bugabisous) and I might get inspired for it. 
> 
> This isn't betaed, so pardon any typos or other dumb mistakes. Enjoy!

He never imagined he’d be here one day. Well, that’s a lie actually. He always imagined, and hoped, that he’d be here one day, but never actually dared to _believe_ it would happen.

Ladybug was looking at him from where she stood, her mouth curved in a soft smile, her hands on his shoulders were gently caressing him, and he felt her warmth even through the material of her suit. And then her smile turned wicked, like she knew a secret about him that not even _he_ knew, and she slowly moved her hands to the nape of his neck, before moving impossibly close to him.

“Kiss me,” she said, her breath puffing against his lips. He felt himself shiver, extremely aware of every nerve in his body standing to attention, with his heart racing at a speed that couldn’t be healthy. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her even closer, before letting them settle on her hips. One of her legs was in between his, and while he felt a little odd looking up at her he couldn’t look away, her blue eyes drawing him in, trapping him like a prison.

“How about you kiss me instead?”

And she did. She leaned down and cupped his cheek carefully, kissing his forehead, then his nose, before hovering over his mouth, just letting the energy between them build up until he couldn’t take it anymore. He tugged her down so she fell on his lap, and kissed her hard, immediately touching his tongue against her lower lip; she gasped, even though she couldn’t possibly be surprised, considering she had been angling towards this since the moment she came in through his window, and she quickly met his tongue with hers before winding her arms around his neck, pressing even closer to his chest.

His hands grasped at her hips, digging his fingers so hard that he felt her hipbones making indents in his palms, and then he moved them up to her waist, and even upwards, brushing places he didn’t dare to actually touch, toying with the idea but not going there, and then towards her back.

She detached her lips from his and kissed his jaw, biting softly at the skin, before soothing it with her tongue, while her left hand grabbed his hair and pulled to change the angle of his face, making it incredibly easy for her to just trail down kisses down his neck as he struggled to keep his composure intact. She kissed his neck until he couldn’t help but let go of her and bring his hands towards her face to pull her into another kiss, needy and desperate, and full of all the longing he had kept bottled up during these long years fighting by her side, with her matching him with an intensity that wasn’t at all fabricated, or new, and he felt as if he was being consumed by a flame. In that kiss he felt not only the longing that had burned deep within him for years but also a hunger that seemed to come from her, and he was addicted to it.

Not for the first time he wondered if he knew her outside of her superhero role, for the passion she gifted him with each time spoke of her having a mirroring experience full of wanting, and wanting, and the relief of finally _getting_ each time their lips met.


End file.
